


Straw Play

by Urshiu



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Themes, Kooky, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Silly crack fic, Straw Play, cartoon sex, cupcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urshiu/pseuds/Urshiu
Summary: Cupcest. They play with each other’s straws. Literally. One shot cup smut. Dubious consent to bubble blowing. Pretty much made for giggles.





	Straw Play

Cuphead straddled his brother and looked down at him with hungry eyes, better yet thirsty eyes. Mugman blushed a pretty pale blue and averted his gaze. 

“I don’t think we should do this,” Mugman muttered out.

“Why not?”

“You always get a little...carried away.”

“”Carried away” eh?” Cuphead grinded against his brother’s crotch. Mugman put a hand to his mouth to stifle a gasp.

“We really shouldn’t…”

“Oh but you know you want to,” Cuphead purred as his hand slipped under the blue’s shorts. Mugman flinched under the soft caresses. 

“Just don’t do what you always do,” Mugman chided while rocking back against his brother’s motions.

“But you love it?”

“It can get one sided,” Mugs flatly stated. 

“Oh you mean this,” Cuphead bent forward and stuck his free hand through Mugs’ handle. Mugs hissed as Cuphead gently stroked the handle and rubbed his thumb across his brothers face. “Or this?” Cuphead quickly licked up the side of Mugs’ straw. 

Mugs cried out and thrusted back but turned his head away, his blush deepening. 

Cuphead laughed before he bent forward and started undressing them. Mugman couldn’t help but kiss Cups as his face drew near. Cuphead caressed his face again and slid his tongue into Mugs mouth. They moaned as Cups skillfully removed their colorful dressings. However, Cuphead slowly slid his hand up the side to lightly grip Mugs’ straw. 

Mugman gasped but Cup quickly stifled it and pressed their bodies together. Mugman moaned in vain as Cups stroked and pulled on his straw. When their kiss broke Mugs was a shivering mess. 

“S-stop I can’t- Ah!” Mugs cried out as Cuphead licked the tip of the straw and played with its opening before darting his tongue in and out. 

“You-you’re doing what I specifically-”

“No I’m not” Cuphead rolled his eyes before quickly wrapping his lips around his brothers straw and sucking. Mugman cried out and gripped Cups’ arms. Cuphead let the contents rise up the straw to his mouth but fall back into the basin. He licked his lips, “Now I am.”

“Oh God…” Mugs shivered and moved his hands to Cups’ back, so he could hold him place as they rocked against each other. Cuphead continued to tease and lick Mugs straw, gaining the moans and hiccuping sighs he craved. 

Mugman gripped Cups’ shoulder before abruptly tugging on his brother’s straw. Cuphead moaned and almost lost his balance before grasping Mugs’ handle. Cuphead shivered as Mugs roughly stroked his short straw. 

Cuphead growled and lightly bit Mug’s straw at the tip. Mugs eyes bugged out as the sensation traveled down his spine. He let go of his brother and twitched from the overwhelming feeling. 

“No! No please!” the blue one pleaded. 

“You asked for it,” Cuphead wrapped his lips around his brother’s straw and began sucking on and off, causing the contents to slosh up the straw and down again, swirling around in the base. 

“Nooo~” Mugs kicked at the floor and harshly gripped Cupheads arms.

A satisfied sneer met Cups lips before thrusting against his brother’s crotch and watching him writhe in pleasure. He did take to heart what he said about one sided though. Cups rubbed Mugs handle side and took Mugs straw into his mouth again and sucked.  
Mugs hissed and harshly gripped his brother. Mugs grabbed Cups’ hips and bit his lip as their bodies thrusted against each other rhythmically. Cups filled his mouth with the fluid rather than let it fall and sloshed it around in his mouth. Mugs shuddered, and stars started to form above his head. 

Cups gripped the straw again and blew the fluid back into the basin. Mugs stretched out his legs and clenched his teeth to stifle a groan. Cups was panting now, his own red blush fully taking over his face. He grabbed Mugs’ hand and positioned it on his red straw. He swallowed thickly as Mugs eagerly pulled and rubbed it. 

Cups continued to mess with Mug’s head by blowing into the straw and sending bubbles into the fluid. Mugs cussed and the symbols @#$% appeared, Cuphead laughed darkly. Mugs roughly gripped the edge of Cups’ rim rather than the handle and brought him more to eye level. 

Cups lost balance and closed his eyes before gripping Mugs shoulders. When he opened them, Mugs had his red straw positioned between his teeth.

“Now don’t do anything-” Cup managed to get out before Mugs stuck the straw in his mouth and proceeded to roughly suck. 

Cuphead shivered violently, “W-wait wait!”

Mugs blew air into the straw and Cuphead’s eyes turned into hearts. Mugs eyebrows shot up at that one.

Cuphead panted, “P-please.” 

Cups shivered against Mugs as his brother teased his red straw and licked up its base. He panted and pleaded before Mugs sucked up again and blew bubbles inside the basin. 

Cuphead twitched and roughly grabbed Mugman’s straw again. He quickly stroked the blue straw and Mugman moaned. 

Cups twitched before crying out and roughly spilling himself as hearts and glitter escaped him. Mugs eyes lit up and quickly joined his brother by spilling over and erupting in hearts. 

The both of them collapsed and panted heavily. 

Mugman sighed blissfully but stated, "Now we have to clean up."


End file.
